The Perfect Home
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Ginny thinks Harry only brought her to Godric's Hallow to show her a house, but she gets so much more than that.


**Summary: Ginny thinks Harry only brings her to Godric's Hallow to show her a house, but she gets so much more than that.**

**Rated: T...cuz it's fun**

**Disclaimer: "Bitch I ain't Cho Chang!" "That's Lavender Brown, RACIST SISTER!" ~AVPM  
**

"Ginny, can you come with me for a few hours?" Ginny felt her boyfriends lips on her ear and she shivered involuntarily at his casual touch.

"Sure." She spun on her heels, grabbing her hand, and was led out the door. She could feel eyes on her back as her brothers watched the two leave together.

"Where are we going?"

"To find a home." Harry half-turned and smiled at his surprised girlfriend. The hadn't decided to move in yet; at least, not out loud. There was no question that these two lovers were meant for each other.

Harry brought Ginny to a small area, almost town-like in it's size and cozy appeal, with a small graveyard smack-dab in the middle. Instead of being unnerved, Ginny found the graveyard to be peaceful and somewhat appropriate for the area, as if it honored all those who had lost their lives here. A small sigh, Victorian and elegant, had been engraved with the words 'Godric's Hallow'. _This is where Harry's parents lived..._

She was dragged along gently through the crunchy snow, trying to look around at everything at once. Soft fat flakes of snow came down upon the rooftops and covered the leaf-littered ground. Each house got bigger as they made their way further into the town, and Ginny realized that it was much bigger than it originally appeared. Finally they reached the end. Ginny could see a small pond behind the house, and a fence behind that which separated the area from the rest of the world. Harry tugged her along to the front door and pulled her in.

The house was warm and cozy, with a little fireplace in the living room and small winding stairs made of shiny wood. In the back was the kitchen and a den, which had giant glass windows and a seat built in the wall that looked out upon the freezing pond. Ginny could easily image this being magic if she had not grown up knowing what real magic was.

"Harry, it's..." Ginny couldn't find the right words as she turned to look at her boyfriend. His beautiful green eyes were watching her with an intensity she had never seen before. Wordlessly he offered his hand and she took it, feeling his smooth hands and feeling warmer than she had in a long time as he led her up the stairs. They passed by three little rooms before getting to the end of the hallway. The master bedroom also looked over the pond with big windows and an area to sit. One wall had a giant walk-in closet while the other was sloped up to the ceiling. Right in the middle was a big bed already dressed with deep red and gold blankets. They looked so soft...

"Harry..." Her words, once more, were stuck in her throat. Harry seemed to take this as a bad sign.

"If you don't like it, I can find some place else."

"No, no it's perfect. Harry, I didn't think you wanted us to move in together, I thought you wanted to go slow..."

"Well, I guess one year doesn't seem slow in most people's eyes. But Ginny, I love you. I never want to be with anyone but you." With this, Harry pulled out a small box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny was beyond the ability to talk, so she simply nodded as tears streamed down her eyes. Harry gently slid the ring on to her finger and she watched as it glittered in the reflection of falling snowflakes. Harry stood and, cradling her face in his hands, pressed his lips to hers with a passion that she barely recognized. He was all new, no longer reserved and shy, and she loved him even more.

When they broke away Harry her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and brushed his lips against her ear.

"You sure you're happy with this house?" His whisper was soft and sensual, and her thoughts immediately went back to the bed. With a smile she turned to face her Fiancee.

"Yes. If I can imagine myself making love to you in this house, in this room, in this bed, then it is absolutely perfect." She heard Harry's nearly silent intake of breath once more before she was spun around and melted into another perfect kiss.

**So, I just found out that Ginny's real name is Ginevra, not Ginerva. Weird. Oh well! What did you think? Reviews please, it's very rare for me to write non-humorous fics!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
